In order to provide travelers or commuters with information related to a navigation route, traditional mapping services calculate routes using preset methods based on known mapping information, such as POI locations, road locations, and physical distances between locations and nearby connected roads. Typical mapping systems generate only walking, biking, or driving directions using that mapping information. Users generally have to rely on separate applications to view data related to third party operated modes of transportation, such as public transportation and application-initiated third-party transportation. To date, users have no way to easily compare multiple modes of transportation, at one time, in one screen and/or one client application, not to mention the various costs, times, ETAs, wait times, elevation changes, number of transfers, convenience, and many other factors associated with selecting between those multiple modes of transportation.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for generating and displaying information related to multiple, alternative modes of transportation from an origin to a destination. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods for presenting data from multiple sources of information, for enabling users to make comparisons and informed decisions when selecting between multiple, alternative modes of travel.